


Noodle?  I am No Noodle

by short_stack_100



Series: Ways we say 'I Love you' [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sappy, Soooo much fluff, soooooo sappy, they are the queens of sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a nickname for Lexa...and Lexa is well, Lexa.</p><p>Its just cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodle?  I am No Noodle

**CLARKE:** “Don’t push it you gorgeous little noodle.”

 **LEXA:** Noodle…

 **LEXA:** A noodle.”

 **LEXA:** I am no noodle

 **CLARKE:** You aren’t just a noodle, you are my noodle.  And don’t you dare dispute it.

 **LEXA:** I am ferocious, RAWR

 **CLARKE:** Baha!  Yeah sure, my cuddle crazed noodle is ferocious…sure sure *wink emoji* *laughing emoji*

 **LEXA:** You doubt my prowess??  That is not wise, Clarke.

 **CLARKE:** I would never; I am very aware of your ‘prowess’.  Im just saying you are my noodle…unless you would rather a different nickname.

 **LEXA:** Oh god yes, anything but noodle.

 **CLARKE:** Well, I really like noodle because you are just so edible… but im sure I can think of something else more fitting.

 **LEXA:** You must be mistaken my dear, because I know for a fact that you are the edible one in this relationship.  Source: Personal Experience.

 **CLARKE:** Oh stahp it – im in public and you are not allowed to make my mind wander to our…eating habits.

 **LEXA:** I can do as I please, Clarke. *wink emoji* *heart emoji*

 **CLARKE:** That’s it!

 **CLARKE:** Commander…

 **LEXA:** Now that is much better.

 **CLARKE:** Commander Cuddles *angel emoji*

 **LEXA:** Oh dear god no.

 **CLARKE:** Clarke’s Commander Cuddles?? *angel emoji* *heart emoji*

 **LEXA:** Why do I like you?  What on earth did I do to deserve this? *dramatically falls to knees and looks up at the heavens*

 **CLARKE:** You love it though, don’t you.

 **LEXA:** Do you really want the answer to that? *laughing emoji*

 **CLARKE:** Yes, yes I do.

 **LEXA:** I do love it, but what really tops it off is you.  You are an insanely rare kind of beauty, in your form you create so many moments of happiness for me.  Like just then, how you have designated me, your ‘Commander Cuddles’. 

 **CLARKE:** You are such a sap – do you know that? *face-palm emoji* *heart emoji* *heart emoji*

 **LEXA:** That is true.  But do you know what is also true?

 **LEXA:** That you love it when I get sappy. *angel emoji*

 **CLARKE:** That is true…

 

//

Derived from a convo i had with my human the other day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper AU and my first go at pure dialogue - i promise i will get better eventually.
> 
> What do we think?


End file.
